Shadows of the Past
by Forgotten64
Summary: Sequel to Sinner and Saint: Aco and Hunter are now captains of the Gotei 13, but peace hasn't settled in yet. The soul banishers are rising in power and a war breaks through between the two. The soul banishers are close to reviving the first member of their organization, but what if this purpose is darker than they think? Especially when, A boy is found inside the Seireitei walls.
1. Prologue - Horror

**AN: Couldn't help myself. Needed to get the prologue out! Enjoy and the first chapter will come out July 1st. Oh yeah if you wonder what Hunter looks like, the cover image for this story is pretty much what he looks like. **

Shadow's of the Past: Prologue

(Sing to the rhythm of London Bridge is Falling Down.)

_"Roses of white have been stained with blood,_

_Stained with blood, stained with blood,_

_Roses of white have been stained with blood,_

_My dead lady..."_ A voice quietly sang. The female sang gentle in a dark corner, while painting with the color red. She slowly repeated the song over, in a more soothing and slow rhythm. Despite her voice, the lyrics chilled everyone's bones.

"Will you stop singing like that! It's scaring the crap out of me!" A white haired male shouted, stopping the female from singing any longer. "Your not in charge of me," she whispered, giving the male a dangerous glare. "Don't make me cut myself and kill you." She said, liking the red liquid from her finger tips.

The male sunk more into the corner, crossing his arms. "Fine, sing all you want. Just don't paint with your own blood! Its smells horrible in here." The female shook her head as she started to sing again, and started to paint on the floor.

"Leave her alone. There's nothing you can do to stop her anyway." The white haired male looked to his left to see a dark clocked figure, coming into the room. The grouchy teen huffed, turning his head away from the new person. The dark figure said nothing as he entered the room. He turned his head towards the girl, singing in the cell.

"Has she snapped at all yet?" He asked, his mouth now visible from his hood. The male shook his head. "She just keeps singing, cutting herself, and painting roses with her blood. Why? Is she needed for another mission already?" The figure shook his head. "No. It's just best to check on her once and a while." The white haired male shook his head in agreement. "To think. She's been here longer than me and she still needs to be watched like an immature child."

"Aww, chill out man. She's leader-sama's screwed up, emo, niece. She can't help it if she's split." A boy with dark blue hair walked in. His eyes were a shining gold and he carried a metal whip, which was crusted with blood. "Shut up water boy." The male spat, glaring at him. "I could kill you in one second if I wanted too."

"Oh I'm so scared!" The boy mocked, hugging his arms to his chest. "That's enough!" The dark figure shouted, silencing the two. He quickly changed the subject into something more important.

"It's still too bad that Hunter is no longer with us. After all, he was _her_ partner."

**XXXXX **

Everything I loved disappeared. Why can't it come back and why can't I hold onto your hand anymore. I wanted to protect us, I wanted to save us, but instead I ended up killing us. I want you here by my side. To laugh like a innocent child again, to play with you as we sang our lullaby. You used to make poems all the time.

And when I was covered in blood, crying fearfully, whispering your name as you lay broken in my hands you, made me another poem. I won't forget it, but I clutch to my heart, weakening me slowly. I wish to bring you back from the dead and maybe it's possible. I just need time to find out how. The spirit dimension archive might help. I just want you here again. I wish sometimes I would forget your dying words. That poem haunts me.

Come here for the shadows are coming close,

Hold on tight to what you cherish the most,

I won't let them hurt you,

They'll have to take me too,

Your my shining light,

So I'll clutch you tight,

I just wish,

That you'd miss,

My,

Last,

Words,

"I'm sorry."

**Shadow's of the Past**

**Sequel to Sinner and Saint**


	2. Chapter 1: Findings

**AN: Here's chapter 1! Decided to post this two days earlier! I wanted to write more of this story.**

******Ayyarin: Aco knows absolutely nothing of Hunter's past. I'm so happy you enjoyed the prologue!**

**********Kage Kurai: Happy you're enjoying!**

**********KaitoKaren: Thank you for the review!**

**********Nalael: Glad you like the poem, made it myself. **

**********Oh yeah, that bi-polar girl will be more frightening than she was in the prologue. I might have to change this rating to M because of her. **

Chapter 1: Findings

**Aco's POV **

_"Help him," A voice whispered to me. "Please, help him." A female voice spoke. Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. A girl was speaking to me, but I couldn't see her. From the sound of her voice she was young. Maybe between seven to ten. "Where are you? Who do I need to help?" I replied, looking around, despite I couldn't see my own feet._

_Suddenly a bright light appeared, showing a small figure in front of me. The persons back was to me. Showing nothing of this persons face. "Help him," the voice came from the person in front of me. I slowly walked towards her, reaching my hand out. Her hair was a shining blonde color and very long. She wore a white sun dress and had no shoes on. "Help him," she repeated and started to walk towards the luminous light._

_"Help who!?" I yelled, running towards her, but she was already gone when my feet left the floor._

My eyes blinked open quickly. I was back in my barracks. I heaved a massive sigh, sweat running down my forehead. I sat up, looking around, still not used to a captain's barracks. It was bigger than what I had before. Wooden walls and floors gave the room a nice home feeling to it. Painted pictures of flowers and birds decorated the place, along with the bright spider lilies and other flowers. The windows were quite big, light shining and made me groan for I was still waking up. I wasn't used to this, but at least it was home. As long as I was home, I would get used to it quickly.

I pulled away my blankets, my toes touching the floor lightly. I got out of my bed and walked over to closet, putting on the normal soul reaper uniform and my haori. I walked to a full sized mirror, brushing my hair that had grown about five inches in the last two months.

Yes, two months.

Ever since our battle with Hidari. In those months a lot has happened. Ichigo Kurosaki is now without power, so no one would be seeing him anytime soon. Toshiro and I's bond as siblings has grown, other than when I tease him and he gets irritated. Hunter and I are captains now. Hunter is captain of squad nine and I am captain of squad three. And Shinji had taken his old captain spot of squad five. I still found it strange being a captain. Being charge of everyone, at least I was a lieutenant before this.

I finished brushing my hair and grabbed Odoru, sheathing him into my belt. I sighed, taking a deep breath and walking out the door of my barracks. I was greeted by many as I walked through the halls. This was taking a lot of time to get used to.

I walked into the squad three office. Kira wasn't here yet. I flash stepped over to my desk, sitting down and looking over the stack of reports I already had, sitting motionlessly on my desk. I exhaled deeply, knowing it was going to be an exhausting, tedious day. As I began the reports Kira came in. "Morning captain," he said, bowing his head slightly. I nodded to him, "Good morning." He went over to his desk and started the reports on his desk.

I found it weird. Being captain and having one of my academy friends being my lieutenant. But, the both of us didn't seem to be bothered. I just wondered how Hunter was doing with his squad. Him, being that dorky self. At least he was strong, otherwise he would have no respect.

**XXXXX **

**Hunter's POV **

"Morning Hisagi," I said, looking as my lieutenant came through the door. Hisagi smiled, nodding his head and sitting at his desk. Being a captain was boring. Other than having power over a whole squad, it was boring. Reports everyday and fighting about once a month. Training was fine, but it was still annoying. When you're a captain, you can beat practically everyone.

I looked down at the stacks of paper I had left. I had only finished about fifteen reports and had about a hundred more to go. "I'm going to get some fresh air." I said, quickly flash stepping out of the room and giving Hisagi no time to reply.

I was soon out of the building, sitting on the roof top and looking around at the Seireitei. I laid on my back and looked at the clouds go by.

_They'll be coming soon, _I thought my mind going dark. _It's only a matter of time, until they attack us.I hope I'll be able to protect everyone. Then again, fighting leader-sama won't be easy. Like me he was one of the only soul banisher that decided to use a zanpakuto. It still wonder what his freaking name is. All I've called him was leader-sama. _

I groaned, I did not want to deal with these things right now. Instead I changed my thoughts into something else. _I wonder what Aco is doing? I kinda feel like kissing her right now, but she'll probably punch me. I wonder if they know about my little relationship with her. I hope more than anything Mouken doesn't_ know.

"Captain Kari!" A voice from below called. I looked down to see one of the members of my squad. He looked worried, yet frightened. "What is it? Is there something wrong!?" I yelled back. He nodded his head and pointed his finger to his right. There's some strange dome in the outdoor training grounds! We can't break it and there seems to be a strong power around it! We think that there's someone in there, but we can't recognize the power!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, go back to your barracks for now!" He nodded as I flash stepped away. _What the heck? someone's in the Seiretei? Is it a soul reaper or something else. Sneaking into the Seireitei isn't the easiest, I know that for a fact. Of all times why now? _

In minutes I arrived at the training grounds, with many squad members huddled in the area. "Move back," I commanded, walking through the crowd. They all did and to my surprise there was a glowing dome, big enough to hold a person. I knelt down, placing my hand on the glowing dome. It was surrounded by power, everyone else would think weird, but to me, it was something I knew.

_Soul Banisher reiatsu!?_ I thought, releasing an alarmed expression. _I sense hollow too, why is that? What the heck is this?_ I sent power through the dome, the thing glowed even more. In a couple of seconds it broke like glass. My eyes widened in surprise, seeing what was before me.

A boy, maybe the age of sixteen. His hair was long and black. His eyes were half shut, but he was unconscious. His eyes were a dark blue and looked dead. He wore a black drench coat with a grey shirt and black pants. At his waist was a sword. The sword had power leaking from it. I instantly knew it was a zanpakuto. I touched it lightly, a spark shocking my finger. I flinched at the small bit of pain, but made no emotion of it. I placed my hand over his heart.

It was beating, he was alive.

"Get Unohana," I told one of the soul reapers next to me. _Who is he?_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

**AN: Chapter 2!**

**Kage Kurai: You'll see...**

**Ayyarin: I'm still thinking of how Aco should react to Hunter when his past is revealed. I want to make it adorable, but then I might just have Aco punch him or something like that**

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

**Hunter's POV - Squad Four - 5:00pm **

I sat next to the unconscious boy. He slept peacefully, his breathing steady and Unohana said nothing was wrong with him. I just wondered how he was in the Seireitei like that, in a reiatsu dome unconscious. I sighed, no answers would could by sitting. I had to wait until he got up.

_His reiatsu was like a soul baniser. Is he a new recruit? Maybe here to finish the job I never even started. Then, maybe it would be better to make up a story and kill him right now. But there might be other reasons. Besides, if I know that organization they wouldn't send a newbie into enemy territory. Unless he's been there after a left. Or maybe it would be better to wait for him to wake up. Ugh, so many options! _

I leaned back against the chair, deciding what to do. Kill him now with no risks or wait for the kid to wake up.

_"You might as well kill him now." _A deep a malevolent voice spoke inside my head. I exhaled, wondering if I should even talk to my zanpakuto right now. "What if I don't want too?" I said out loud. _"Idiot. Do you want to take a chance of everyone you care for to die? You were just thinking of killing him a second ago!" _I sighed again. "Might as well." I stood up, unsheathing my blade.

"Sorry kid, but I don't want to take any risks." I aimed my weapon over his chest, pulling it back to strike down. I was about to thrust my weapon in him, when the door creaked open.

**XXXXX**

**Aco's POV **

"Hunter, I heard you found some random kid this morning." I shouted, opening the door and entering the room. I found myself frozen at the doorway. Hunter had a sword over the kid's chest and was starring at me, like he'd done something horrible, which he was.

"What the heck are you doing!" I screamed, flash stepping over to him and ripping his zanpakuto out of his grasp. "Well, uhhh." He said with a shaky voice as he scratched his chin. I gave him a blank expression, while smacking him in the face with the blunt side of his sword. "I don't understand you sometimes," I said, hovering over him as he laid there with a red mark on his face.

I looked over to the boy that Hunter had found. He was sleeping peacefully and a had a cute expression on his face. "Why would you want to kill this?" I asked with an angry glare. Hunter got up, sheathing his sword and failing his hands. "You're mistaken. I saw something on his face and tried to get it off."

Awkward silence...

"You really are an idiot."

He hung his head. "So, you just found him randomly in your training grounds?" He nodded his head, standing next to me. "That's weird. Finding him randomly like that. I can feel his reiatsu and it's not soul reaper, yet he has a zanpakuto." I grabbed a chair that was sitting in the corner. I pulled it next to the bed, sitting down. "I find it odd too. Especially that weird energy dome." Hunter said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to me.

"Ugh," The boy moaned. The kid started to shift in the bed. Laying on his side that faced us. He blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in everything around him. "Uhhh?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked, facing us.

"You're in the Seireitei." I replied, scotching my seat closer to him. "I'm Aco Hitsugaya and this right here is Hunter Kari. We're captains of the Gotei 13. Hunter here found you unconscious this morning. Can you tell us your name?" The boy pondered for a moment. Then he looked down at his hands, his eyes half closed and hazy. "I-I can't remember." He said rather shyly. "In fact, I can't remember anything."

_Amnesia? _ I thought, inhaling deeply. _This doesn't help us._ "When you mean anything, do you mean you remember nothing?" He nodded his head. "I remember normal stuff like what a chair is and that, but I don't remember my name or past. Things like that. Do you guys know who I am?" Hunter shook his head in reply. "Well, kid. We might have to bring you to the twelfth squad to be examined."

"Can you not call me kid? At least give me a name?" He said, some pink showing on his face. I chuckled lightly, making sure the boy didn't hear it. "I know what we could name you!" Hunter shouted, springing up from his seat. "Why not Hunter. Jr!?"

Another brief seconds of awkward silence.

"Idiot!" I jumped out of my chair and stomped on his foot. He jumped up, hoping on his one, non-injured foot. "We're not naming him after you! We're giving him a decent name that doesn't involve yours!" I was about to yell at him more when the kids laughter stopped me. I looked over to see him smiling and giggling quietly. "You two are funny siblings." He laughed, his smile widening.

"Oh we're not siblings kid." Hunter said, seeming to recover from his injured foot. Hunter wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "We're just two crazy people in an unstable and new relationship." Hunter smiled gaily. "Your the crazy one," I muttered under my breath. I pushed him away, sitting back down.

"Oh sorry. It's just. Don't siblings usual fight like you two." I nodded my head to the kids question, thinking of all the times I got Toshiro pissed off at me. I sat thinking, but a thought quickly came up.

"Why don't we name you Yujin? It means friend." I smiled, making the boy blush again. "Um, okay. I like that."

"I still like my suggestion better," Hunter whispered, but loudly enough for me to here. I smiled again, sitting up and stomping on his foot again.


	4. Chapter 3: Training Time

**Kage Kurai: Yeah, amnesia is mysterious **

Chapter 3: Training Time

**Aco's POV**

"Okay. you've had enough time to recover Yujin. Lets test your power out now." The boy nodded his head, slowly following me into the squad three training grounds.

A week has passed ever since he arrived. The captain of squad twelve said that it didn't seem like he had amnesia, but Yujin said he couldn't remember. So, we did one of those liar testings and he wasn't lying. So, I was put with the job of watching him, until something triggered in his mind. The only thing he says he remembers is fighting. Today is testing time for him!

"Okay Yujin, take out your zanpakuto and we can get started." We stood across from each other. Both of our weapons drawn and we faced each other in a basic stance. "Go!" I yelled, flash stepping in front of him. He reacted quickly by putting his weapon up to block. He lifted his foot, kicking hard at me, but I had blocked it with my hand. He growled, jumping back and rushing at me the minute his foot hit the ground, dashing at me quickly. He came at me with an amazing pace, clashing swords with me with a brutal slash. It almost made me lose my grip on Odoru.

I released one of my hands from my sword, pointing my palm at him. "Hado number 1: Sho!" A blue blast fired from my hand, disarming Yuji. His sword flung behind him, the blade landing into the hard earth. He looked back at his weapon, but looked instantly back at me as I slashed my sword at him. He dodged swiftly, barely moving from his position as he dodged. I kept slashing at him, and yet still dodged with barely no movement.

_He's only moving about an inch to dodge my weapon. He's barely crouching when he ducks under my sword too. _I smirked, jumping back and letting Yujin retrieve his weapon from the ground. _So, he only moves barely to save stamina. Smart, that means he might be saving his stamina to fight longer or to unleash so powerful attacks. That last charge at me was brutal. He might prove to be very strong. _

When Yujin picked up his weapon, I flash stepped in front of him. _I need to test his speed, reaction time, reiatsu, and zanpakuto ability. So far he's proved to have a lot of strength. _Yujin was gone in a flash, avoiding my weapon's attack. His reiatsu quickly reappeared behind me. I turned sharply, our weapons parrying off each other. Sparks flew from the collided metal. I jumped away from Yujin, dodging a hit as his weapon smashed into the ground. I landed a couple feet away from him, standing up straight.

"Yujin, release your zanpakuto. I want to see what it is!" I shouted to him. He looked down at his feet in doubt, but his eyes quickly changed into sternness. "O-okay." Yujin raised his weapon in front of him, the tip pointing at me. He exhaled, seeming to be unsure of what to do. "Shatter the moon and the heavens above, Boshoku(Twilight Scene.)"

Dark purple reiatsu formed over his weapon, it looked like mist. He lowered his sword, so it pointed to the ground. He moved his hand further down to where it looked like he grasped the blade of his weapon. The dark, purple, mist suddenly exploded, releasing a dark shiver down my spine. I gasped in surprise seeing his weapon.

It was a scythe. That handle was tan color, but had black colored spirals on it. The blade itself was oddly curved, almost into a circle, with other tips of the blade sticking out. What caught my eyes were the white pieces that looked like glitter. It was all over the blade. "Impressive," I commented, smiling. Yujin blushed, shuffling his feet awkwardly in the dirt and looking down at the ground. "R-really? I think it's really girly if you ask me."

I laughed, cheering up the mood. "It's not that bad. Remember too, we aren't done!" I flash stepped, appearing in front of him. He did a side flip, avoiding my attack as he landed back on the ground. "Bāsuto!" He cried, lifting his zanpakuto up high. The sparkles or glitter came off rushing at me. Once they were a foot from me they exploded. I gasped, seeing how much these things could do damage. Some hit my arm, burning it slightly and ripping my haori. "Bakudo number 81: Danku!" The visible shield appeared, guarding me from the explosions.

From the explosions, dust had formed a cloud around me. I couldn't see a thing. "Dang that was strong." I said, coughing from all that dust. "Never knew a zanpakuto could explode stuff like that."

"Believe it then!" My bakudo shattered as Yujin appeared, breaking through it. I lifted my sword up, blocking his odd scythe. He pushed me back, making me start to lose my footing.

"Come on nee-chan you can do better than this!" I flinched looking up. The dust had cleared away and far away from us stood, Toshiro and Hunter. "Yeah! Listen to your brother! This is training and your going to let yourself lose!" Hunter mocked, grinning slyly. I scowled, but knew what they were saying was true. _I guess I am letting myself lose right now. _

"Hado number 1: Sho!" I enchanted. The blue kido came from my palm, disarming Yujin again. I smiled, raising my hand again, but pointed my index and middle finger. "Bakudo number 4: Hainwa!" The yellow rope snaked out of my fingers and wrapped around Yujin. He gasped as the kido wrapped around him, making him fall onto the ground.

"I win," I grinned. I broke the bakudo setting him free. I stuck out my hand, letting him grab it as I helped him up. "I did so bad." He grumbled, some dark aura surrounding him, which kinda scared me. "No you didn't, you did just fine." The dark aura was still surrounding him.

"Cheer up, you did fine." Hunter said, approaching us along with my brother. I looked at my brother smiling. His look had total changed. Hair was different from before, more up than in his face now. To his wardrobe he now wore a dark green scarf, the color of his division. He didn't seem to have grown in height. He approached Yujin, nodding his head. That cheered Yujin up a bit. He smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you." He turned around, running over to his zanpakuto. He picked up the scythe as it returned to normal. "Thank you Boshoku." He sheathed his blade and came back over to us. "What are we doing now?" Yujin asked. I sheathed my own sword, wondering what we should do.

"Lets go get lunch!" Hunter declared, pumping his fist. I nodded my head and Yujin smiled at the thought. "You come too Shiro-chan!" I said, hugging my little brother, lovingly. He growled, "Let go of me. Do you know how old we are now!?" I laughed, hugging him tighter. "Oh that doesn't matter as long as you look like this." He started yelling at me in protest. Hunter started to laugh, while Yujin just grinned, giggling quietly.

"Fine, I'll go just stop it!" I smiled, letting go of him.


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm Part 1

**AN: *Face planted in my keyboard* Sorry, I haven't been in a writing mood lately. And I'm kinda forcing myself to write this one. Sorry if it sucks. And sorry I'm to lazy right now to edit it, so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Ayyarin: Yeah, strange right? *Evil Grin***

**Guest: Thank you for the review**

**Nalael: Happy you like the fight scenes. **

Chapter 4: The Storm Part 1

**Hunter's POV - Seireitei **

"I hate doing this," I groaned loudly. My face was planted into my desk, my arm felt like a noodle. All my reports were done, but one. I didn't want to lift my arm nor finger. "Captain please stop, groaning. You only have one more to sign." Hisagi said, bluntly. I heaved a loud sigh, lifting my head up and grabbing the last report. I looked at it, total skipping what it said and signing down at the bottom. I sat it aside, getting up from my chair.

"See you in the morning, Hisagi." I waved good-bye walking out of the squad nine office. I said the few words of 'hello' or 'have a good evening' to other squad members. I just wanted to get to my barracks and fall asleep. I yawned loudly, walking out of the squad nine building, and stretching my arms. I looked up at the setting sun with sleepy eyes. "Is every day going to be like this?" I asked myself, scratching the back of my head.

A suddenly heard something like a bell. I looked up to see a hell butterfly coming towards me. I put out my index finger, letting it gently land on the tip of my finger. "Hunter, come and help me train Yujin today. I don't know what else to do, but you might. Meet me at the squad three training grounds okay?" The message ended and the butterfly flew away.

"One thing about having a girlfriend, is they keep nagging at you." I muttered, walking slowly to squad three. "I really don't like being a captain. Too much work."

"Why don't you drop the act already?" I flinched, knowing whose voice this was. I turned sharply around, seeing a man with white hair. He wore a black jacket, with jeans and a white V-neck shirt. Dangling from his neck was an iron cross. I narrowing my eyes, my mouth turning into a snarl. "Why are you here?" I asked, gripping my sword.

"What do you think?" Called another familiar voice. I looked to my left to see Mouken on the rooftops, starring down at me. She shifted the bandages on her eyes, grinning devilishly. She jumped down, putting a hand on her blade. "Knight and I are just here to kill you. Leader-sama wants you dead or captured, but a brat like you needs to be dead." She ripped out her rapier, pointing it at me.

"Knight, put up a barrier so no one can interfere." Knight nodded his head, placing his hand on the floor, and muttering something to himself. A flash of light came from his hand and a yellow barrier appeared around us. Giving us plenty of room to fight.

_Crap,_ I thought, taking out my own blade. _I hate these things. These barriers make so I can't get out no matter how strong I am. I need to kill Knight, knock him out, or injure him badly enough to make him put this stupid thing down. __First Yujin and now they have to show up! _

Mouken grinned even more, placing her sword up to the sky. "Remember, Hunter. I am a master at using lightning!" Blue lightning elated from her weapon, until it covered the blade in electricity. She smiled happily as Knight did the same with the sword he pulled out. "Also, we aren't as weak as before. It's been thirty years. Let's see how much you've improved!"

**XXXXX**

**Aco's POV -Squad 1 Barracks **

"You wanted to see me head captain?" I said calmly, walking into his barracks. The old man nodded his head, gesturing to me to take a seat. I sat across from him, wondering what this was about. He sat his cane next to him, sighing deeply.

"How is the boy Yujin, that you've been taking care of?"I tilted my head. Of all things to happen he wanted to talk to me about this. "Oh, he's doing fine. Hunter and Toshiro are good friends with him and he just met Rangiku and Momo-chan yesterday. He seems to be warming up to us. Plus, he's an amazing fighter, it's actually quite amazing." The head captain nodded his head, "Has he remembered anything yet?"

I shook my head. "So far the only thing he remembers before he came here is fighting and that's all. He hasn't remembered his name or a district he might be from." There was a long pause between us all of a sudden. Nothing said for a couple brief seconds. "Have you noticed anything, different about him?" I tilted my head again, wondering at all these questions.

"No. Other than his reiatsu being different than soul reapers, hollows, humans, and regular people in the rukon. Otherwise that's the only thing different that I've noticed."

"Keep a sharp eye on him." The head captain said, calmly. "Make sure he isn't out of your sight from now on." He stood up and so did I. "What is this about head captain?" I asked, as he started to walk away from me. "Nothing, you are dismissed." I narrowed my eyes, but thought it better not to ask anything. I walked away and out of his barracks. Soon walking back to my own squad.

_Weird, I wonder if the head captain knows anything? _I thought, looking down at the ground. _Does he know Yujin? I don't think he would. The old man would've said something right?_ "Aco!"That voice brought me out of my thoughts as I saw Hunter, coming towards me. He came up giving me a bear hug. "Idiot! I thought I told you to meet me at the training grounds to help train Yujin!" He smirked his usual annoying smile, letting me go.

"Thought it would be nice to meet you like this instead." I was thinking of yelling at him, but brushed it off and started to walk again. "What were you talking about with the head captain?" He asked curiously, walking along side me. "Something about Yujin that's all. He was just wondering about how he was progressing."

Momentarily we arrived at the training grounds. Yujin was sitting in the middle, using his sheath t draw things in the dirt. I walked up to him, he didn't seem to notice me. He had drawn a bird in the dirt and it was surprisingly good for doodling. "That's really good."

Yujin jumped up surprise, his head almost hitting my chin, but I dodged out of the way. He looked back to see me and heaved softly. "Aco you scared the crap out of me. Don't do that, please." He blushed, turning his head slightly away. I smiled, seeing Hunter approaching Yujin. "Wow that is good. Your really good at art kid." Yujin stood up, narrowing his eyes at Hunter.

And without warning he ripped out his blade, cutting Hunter's arm. "Yujin! What are you doing!?" I yelled as Hunter jumped back, gripping his bloody arm. Yujin lifted his weapon, pointing it at Hunter. "Who are you?" He demanded, glaring deathly at Hunter.

"What? Oh come on. This isn't funny I'm Hunter ki-"

"No your not." He interrupted, shouting loudly. "Hunter stopped aclling me 'kid' when Aco gave me name. Plus, your reiatsu is different from his. You were really close to cloning it, but you just missed." Hunter grinned in a creepy way and stood up straight. "Oh my your good. I didn't expect for someone to see through my ability." Hunter voice suddenly changed, along with his form. It got a blurry and something else took Hunter's place.

Some man wearing cloak with it's hood stood in front of us. All you could see was his mouth and bits of his hair falling out. He put his hand on the ground, muttering something and what seemed like a barrier surrounded the training grounds.

"Now, let us fight."


	6. Chapter 5: The Storm Part 2

**AN: I'm kinda motivated again. I went through my other characters for this story and started to make their pasts and that got me to start writing this one with more enthusiasm. I just want to get to this ****_one_**** chapter desperately. It makes my head almost burst thinking about it! But, it's gonna be a while before we get to it... ;_;**

**Kage Kurai: Hope you enjoy this battle then!**

**Ayyarin: Thank you! That made me want to write a little more. Enjoy the battle!**

**Oh yeah... I got bored a couple days ago and looked up theme songs for Hunter and Aco. Here are the themes, just close in the spaces. I'll have more themes later as we get more in depth with my other Ocs. **

**Aco's - w w w. you tube watch?v=D28DrnSoX9c**

**Hunter's - w w w .you tube watch?v=vKOT-KTxpqg**

Chapter 5: Storm Part 2

**Hunter's POV**

Mouken struck at me with her speed, almost ripped off my side. I grunted in annoyance, swinging my own sword, but she flash stepped away and I missed completely. A sharp hiss, hit my ear. Turning around I saw Knight coming speedily up to me. I growled, raising left hand. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" Blue lightning blasted from my hand and zoomed towards Knight. Knight gave me a dumb look, placing his sword in front of him. The lightning from the kido, was instantly absorb by Knight's weapon.

Mouken's laughter roared in the background. "Your so stupid Hunter? Have you forgotten how our power works? Let me explain, seeming your stupid brain can't rememeber." I growled again, but decided to take Mouken's pointless lecture to figure out what I should do against these two.

"We, soul banisher can use elements from nature. There are six. Lightning, water, fire, plant, blood, and the unnatural one, illusion. The only way we can use these elements are through weapons, it's very rare to be born with the ability to use one of these elements freely without a weapon. Now, to remind you a little more, soul banishers all have one special ability and are able to use some elements freely through _our _kido. Hope you remember this time, idiot." She smirked, while I looked back and forth between her and Knight.

"I never forgot," I said after a couple brief moments. I just needed some time to think. "To think about what?" Knight said, lowering his weapon. "If you've forgotten, you never told anyone here who you really are. And by the time we're done they'll guess what you are. Before long we're probably going to have an audience. You have a loved one here, not to mention a whole squad that depends on you. What will they think of you when you tell them who you are. Also, you might be executed by the soul reapers, you call friends. Hunter, I'll give you one more chance to come back."

"Knight! What do you think you're doing? He's the enemy!? We're going to kill him!" Mouken screamed, pointer her rapier at her ally. "Our orders were to bring him back or kill him. Besides, last time I checked I was stronger than you Mouken." He gave her a deadly glare, lifting his head up high. Mouken quivered back, lowering her weapon. He then looked back at me, reaching his hand out to me. "Hunter, will you come back?"

I smiled, seeing Knight was still the same as I remembered. "Sorry, friend, but the days of our little friendship is over now. We're enemies and we're going to half to leave it at that." Knight sighed, nodding his head, lifting his weapon and getting into a stance. "I understand, the only reason I stayed in is because I have a loved one that needs healing from the first soul banisher and my greatest enemy needs to pay for what he's done. Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Finally!" Mouken screamed, getting into the same stance. I lifted my weapon, looking at Knight, but kept my sense on Mouken.

_You haven't changed. _

I thought, flash stepping and clashing weapons with him. His sword shook with lightning as it started to skim my nose. I flash stepped away, as Mouken tried to attack. _I need to be careful not to tick off Mouken too much. Her special ability with definitely kill me. _As I jumped away from another attack, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Hisagi. He was right next to the barrier, barking out orders to the rest of squad 9. From the looks of it they were trying to break it open. I wish I could hear him, but no matter what this barrier makes everything sound proof. "Don't get distracted!" I shifted my feet, narrowly avoiding Mouken's electrical blade. I ducked under the punch she threw at me and swung my sword upwards, scratching her stomach. She growled, jumping away and Knight came dashing in.

I cursed to myself, these two were not easily beaten. "Pass, Kurai!" The shadows engulfed my arm, creating the massive sword on my right arm. Knight passed through me, a shocked expression spreading across his features. I turned around sharply, cutting his back, but suddenly he disappeared. I flinched, remembering his special ability. I turned back around and found his sword in left shoulder. I closed on eye, embracing the pain as I swatted him away from me. I didn't know what hurt more, him digging his weapon into me or ripping it out.

Blood, bled profusely from my shoulder and coming out at an amazing pace. Knight jumped back, next to Mouken. Then, some strange energy split from him and created a clone that looked exactly like him. _Crap, Knight's ability. Double me, creates a clone that looks and fights like him. Luckily for me he can only create one, but still. I need to finish this quickly so I don't use any of my soul banisher power. It's bad enough that I use it for my eyes. _

I clutched my bleeding shoulder, breathing heavily and glaring at the too. _I might just have to use my power. Like he said, the were probably going to figure it out sooner or later. I need to concentrate my attacks on Knight to get rid of this stupid barrier. _I raised my shadowy arm and flash stepped quickly, right behind Knight. I slashed open one of him, but it ended up being the clone. Mouken smirked, as she popped up in front of and kicked my side.

I landed on the ground with a painful thud, as he leg detached from my side. I rolled to the left as her weapon suck into the ground, where I was before. I hissed, seeing the two Knight's charge at me. I rolled backwards, avoiding their attacks. The three kept attacking relentlessly, over and over, attacking in a perfect strategy.

_Can't keep this up much longer!_ I thought, jumping from side to side. Everything seemed to stop around me as all three attacked at the same time. I closed my eyes, sighing in the moment. I opened my mouth, whispering quietly.

"Special ability, Tickster..."

_Sorry Aco..._

**An: Sorry this was short. I would've done more, but I need to leave like now. Enjoy and review.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Storm Part 3

**AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Kage Kurai: I have a feeling your going to like his special abilty**

**Ayyrain: I still want to hug you. Thank you for the review and I plan on making _that_ little moment with Aco and Hunter a little saddening. **

Chapter 6: Storm Part 3

_**Here we are finally now,**_

_**Our complete and promised vows,**_

_**Shattered by one word,**_

_**I feel like your reaction is quite absurd,**_

_**Together we were tightly tied, **_

_**I'm sorry I lied,**_

_**I'm sorry for everything.**_

"Special ability, Trickster." My green colored eyes switched back to their normal color of crimson red. I lifted my shadowy blade, my ability taking over my enemies senses. "As you might know, I used my ability this whole time to hide my eye color, but looks like there is no more need for that." I walked closer of Knight and Mouken, expect not one knew where I was.

"May I remind you what my ability does. My ability Trickster, is an illusion based power. I can use minor illusion and bend everything around me. Their weak, but if your not used to illusions they effect you nicely. People who are even blind can be effected, for mine tricks each and every senses. Unlike Aizen's zanpakuto, you don't need to look at my blade for this to work. All you need to do is be next to me and I can trick you, it's been a while since I've had to use this in combat."

I smiled, walking behind them while they looked frantically around the area. "I guess it's time to drop my act, this is for real now." I raised my blade up high, slowly remembering the words I had said two months ago.

_"Everyone thinks my zanpakuto is a shadow type and they're all wrong. Mine is actually fire. They're just black flames that can't burn anything in the shikai state. _

My grin widened as I thought. _I remember saying those words. I guess I was lying, but then again I guess I wasn't. They are black flames that can't burn anything, but with my soul banisher power, they won't stay dull._ I inhaled deeply, feeling my old power swelling inside my body. My shadowy shikai, burst into red flames, the shadows and the flames colliding in a mass of power. "Lets finish this!" I screamed, my abilities power stopping. I flash stepped in front of the two, slashing wildly.

I knew very well, that I had an audience. My whole squad that just began to trust me after their own captain betraying them. I guess I was betraying them now. I might even have some captains watching me, dear god I just hope Aco isn't watching this. I would rather tell her than let her see it herself. But, they would've seen this sooner or later, whether I liked it or not. I guess this was maybe going to be my end.

My flames scorched the area around us, lighting the ground for brief, but effective seconds. Mouken was cursing at me angrily and mumbling some horrible words too. Knight's expression stayed calm, even if his clone was gone and part of his sleeve had caught on fire. I made sure that my attention was on these two and not on my squad or any other soul reapers. I didn't want to look at their faces.

I swung my sword to the right, hitting the side of Knight's head. His face twisted in pain as he landed on the ground and held the side of his heated head. Suddenly, the barrier around us shattered into pieces, like glass when it breaks.

"You win this time, Hunter!" Mouken yelled, flash stepping over to Knight. She put his arm around her shoulder, lifting him off the ground. "I will kill you brat next time." She scowled at me and started to flash step away. I sighed, seeing she acted the same as I remembered. My shikai went to normal and so did the flames. Some soul reapers passed me, racing towards Mouken. "Don't," I said calmly, stopping them. "She's to fast when she's pissed, you'll either loose her or get murdered by her."

Some, actually listened to me, others just gave me an angry look and kept running towards Mouken. "Idiots," I muttered under my breath. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, seeing my old captain, looking up at me. "Captain Soi Fon." I whispered, looking sadly into her eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke the words I expected to hear.

"Your under arrest, Hunter."

**XXXXXX **

**Aco's POV **

"What the heck?" I said quietly, looking at the barrier that had surrounded us. "Who are you!? Tell me!?" I yelled at the new guy. His mouth could be shone and he was smirking. "My name is Totem, nothing more. I am a soul banisher, here to kill you." I growled, pulling out my zanpakuto. Yujin flash stepped next to me. "Why do you want me dead?" Totem, chuckled lightly taking a small step forward.

"To make sure Hunter pays for his betrayal!" He stepped forward and again, charging at us with amazing speed. I jumped over to the left and Yujin went over to the right. Totem passed by us and had ripped open the ground under him. I felt my heart jump, seeing that his speed could ripe up solid ground so easily. I flash stepped quickly, appearing in front of him. My sword was high in the air and I was ready to swing down.

Totem, then smirked again his figure becoming blurry. I suddenly was looking at the perfect image of Toshiro. _What? _I thought, my hands becoming numb and the grip on my sword loosening. I soon felt his blade stuck in my side. I gasping at the gripped pain, flash stepping away. I panted heavily, a lot of blood bleeding from my side. _What the heck? _I thought, grabbing onto my bloody side. _He looks like Shiro-chan, even his reiatsu feels the same. What the heck is this guy? _

"Come on nii-chan. Done already?" He spoke in Torshiro's voice, he even smiled the same. I spat on the ground, out of frustration, elating a small growl from my throat.

"Shatter the moon and the heavens above, Boshoku!" A dark figure appeared behind Totem. It was Yujin with his giant scythe raised high. His foe scowled, jumping away and taking out his sword. Yujin appeared in front of him, attacking relentlessly. "Your strong, kid." Totem commented, returning back to how he really looked. "But why does your reiatsu kinda feel like ours. Are you one of us?" Yujin's brow narrowed, as he jumped away.

"If I was, I don't remember. I'm here now, fighting you. I think that gives you enough reason that I'm not." Yujin charged at him again, clashing his weapon with him. I inhaled deeply, taking a step forward and started to flash step towards them. Totem, sent back each powerful attack of Yujin's with his own brute force.

_This guy is strong and fast, it seems. This might not turn out good. _"Put on a show, Odoru!" My sword split in half, my ribbons coming into place. I slapped the ground next to Totem, ice spiking up from it. My enemy, jumped away, the ice nipping his cloak. "Bāsuto!" Yujin cried, everything around Totem exploded. Smoke blew everywhere, and everything was still for a couple of minutes.

Soon, Totem came out of the smoke. A couple of burnt marks on his clothing, it was hard to tell if he took any real damage at all. "I underestimated you two. This would've been easier if there was only Aco, but unfortunately this young boy had to be here too."

"Tell me something." I said, before another word came from his mouth. "What do you mean, by Hunter's betrayal?" Before he could say a word, I heard a female voice shout.

"Totem!" I looked over to my left, seeing a white haired woman. Her eyes were covered in bandages and she was supporting someone else with white hair. "Let's go! Hunter used his power and we have a horde of soul reapers coming this way. This mission is a failure lets get going now!" Totem sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

"We're going to have to finish this later, I guess." The barrier around us suddenly shattered. "Wait!" I screamed, running at him, but before I even took a step him and the other two were gone.

"Aco!"

I turned around to see Toshiro running towards me. "What? Is there something wrong?" He nodded his head. When he came up to me, there was a hint of panic in eyes. "Hunter is one of them! Hunter is part of the people that were just here!


	8. Chapter 7: Truth and Sorrow

**AN: I'm going to be gone for a week on a vacation. Enjoy, sorry it is short and that I can't respond to the reviews right now. Also I can't edit this right now.**

Chapter 7: Truth and Sorrow

**Hunter's POV **

"Okay Captain Kari, you should be fine now." Unohana assured me. She walked away, putting a bloodied towel in the sink and washing back to it's color of white. My right hand moved to the bandaged wound on my shoulder. I sighed, grabbing my shoulder as a shock of pain went through it. "You don't have to call me captain, anymore. I am no longer worthy, considering my secrets." I looked down at the ground, sensing Aco's hurried and worried reiatsu.

"Don't worry about Aco," Unohana said opening the door to my room. Two other soul reapers came in. Unohana walked out and the two entered. The put a a seal over my powers and bound my hands, in tight kido rope. I got up, knowing what was going to face me. As I stood up, Aco and Yujin burst through the door.

"Hunter!" My girlfriend screamed, panting heavily. Her side, looked like it was bleeding. Her whole haori's right side was drenched in blood. Her eyes were hazy like she was going to faint right there. "Aco," I whispered softly. She stared at my quietly. Her eyes were looked with mine. I guess she couldn't exactly fathom everything right now. I think she was surprised at my eye color right now.

Not the kind, emerald, green she was used to. It was just bloody, emotionless...

Red...

"Hun-

"Come to the captain's meeting and you'll learn everything." I said cutting her off. "Smile, okay? I don't like seeing your pretty face with that betrayed look." I grin slightly. The soul reapers next to me pulled me away and started to escort me to the captain's meeting. I sighed, again. Knowing this was going to be a lot of explaining done.

It was minutes later, and I arrived. Each and every captain was there. Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Kuchiki, Aco and all the others. The one that probably shot me the most hateful look was the creepy scientist, Mayuri. That guy still scares the crap out of me. The two soul reapers next to me, left the doors ominously closing behind me. I shivered, old man Yama scares me too.

"Hunter Kari." The old man said, slowly. It made shivers crawl up my spine even more.

"Say no more." I spoke up, before any of them said anything. "I'll explain everything right now. I promise I'm not lying about anything either." The head captain nodded, giving me the full attention of everyone here. I took a deep breath, a nervous sweat breaking from my forehead.

"I am Hunter Kari, a soul banisher and a soul reaper. As you all know soul reapers and banishers have been enemies ever since each other were created. I was one of them, sent here to kill all of you." An awkward hush, fell over the place. It made me feel uneasy all of a sudden, but I kept speaking. "I was sent here to kill you all, but I changed my mind. I have to admit I like it and I guess you could say one person made me go against the other soul banishers. The people that came here today. Their names are Knight, Mouken, and Totem. They are very strong and very dangerous. If anything they came here today so they could kill me. The soul banishers plan, is to revive the first soul banishers that ever lived."

"I heard of the first," Captain Kyoraku suddenly interrupted. "They say he was amazingly strong. Maybe even stronger than the head captain. They say he was a master mind, much like Sosuke Aizen. Just crueler, even though he was a mere child." I nodded my head at the description.

"What Kyoraku says is true. I know I have no right to tell orders, but you need to get rid of all the soul banishers, even me... They and myself are a danger to you all, if they revive the first soul banisher you all perish. If you want to kill them off they live east of the Seireitei. About two hundred miles from here in the woods that the Rukon citizens say to be cursed."

Everything got really silent again. The head captain jabbed his cane into the ground. The doors to the place opened and the two soul reaper from before walked in. "Take him to a cell," the old man said. "Take Captain Aco along with you for aid. Captain Kuchiki, will see if the soul banisers are really there. For now Hunter Kari, we will decided your fate." He banged his cane on the ground again. Kuchiki passed by me, not saying anything.

Aco walked up next to me, I couldn't her expression for her hair covered her face.

**XXXXX**

**At the Cell (Still Hunter's POV) **

"Leave him to me." Aco said as we arrived there. I was already in the cell and Aco was in there as well. I still couldn't see her face. The two soul reapers nodded their heads and left.

It was a couple of silent seconds between us.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my cheek. Aco slapped me extremely hard. It actually hurt quite a bit. She then punched me onto the ground, I fell on my knees, not making a sound. She knelt down next to me, I still couldn't see her face.

"Are you going to keep punching me?" I asked playfully as I smiled slightly. I suddenly saw a tear fall off her cheek. She looked up at me and tears were pouring out from her eyes. "Why?" She sobbed, trying to choke back the tears. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She yelled, punching my face. I fell onto my back, deciding not to sit back up.

"Why?" I asked, looking at the ceiling. "Because I would only hurt you and maybe get you killed."

"So what..." I flinched, using my elbows to perk myself up. "So what. I would've helped you now matter what. You helped me, you saved me. Even if you did fake your personality, even if you faked the smiles that pissed me off a lot. As long as your Hunter Kari and no one else, I will always love you." She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my lips lightly. I grinned, kissing her back.

**XXXXX**

**? **

"Knight. I sense some Soul reapers coming." Mouken grinned, sitting up. "I sense the one person we want to kill too. Time to chop his head off." The white haired teen laughed.

"No." Knight replied. "You stay here, you'll attract too much attention. I will go alone." He sat up, grabbing his sword and walking towards the group of soul reapers.

"I'll kill Byakuya Kuchiki, little sister. He needs to pay, for what he did to Hisana-sama."


	9. Chapter 8: Looking at the Enemy

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back! Vacation... I wanted to DIE! I love my grandma, but her voice drove me nuts. Also my parents kept trying to make do things, they know I hate. I'm also someone who loves sleep and they kept waking me up at six each morning. At least I had my Pokemon game...Here's the new chapter, enjoy! **

**Ayyrain: That is an awesome prediction, but that's not how it is. You'll see what relationship Knight has with Hisana**

**Kage Kurai: I love these two together! **

Chapter 8: Looking at the Enemy

**Rukon - Knight's POV **

"I'm happy you let me come, nii-sama." Mouken sang, grinning in an evil way. I sighed, turning my attention to our destination. "You're leaving once I tell you to okay? You'll attract too much attention, if you start going on a killing spree." I heard a small grunt from behind, but that gave me enough to know she would. The wind was slapping my face as we rushed through the trees. Branches nagging my face sometimes.

Mouken started to hum, leader's niece's song. About the roses of white, being stained with blood. I swear my own sister is insane sometimes. Her ginning when she killed and humming that horrid song. I brushed off the thoughts, sensing Byakuya Kuchiki's reiatsu close by. I instantly stopped in my tracks, landing on the ground and my feet digging into the hard earth.

Mouken skidded in beside me. Through the bushes that were our cover, we could see the soul reapers. In the lead of them was Kuchiki, also his annoying lieutenant Renji Abarai. "Fight the others, I'll be the one attacking Kuchiki." I whispered. I heard a loud growl from Mouken. "But I want to kill him. After what he did I should be the one to stab and rip his heart out!" She protested loudly. I glared at her, covering her loud mouth with my hand.

"Shut. Up." She growled again, but kept herself quiet. "Leave when I tell you." I told her. Both of us took out our weapons. "Special Element 5: Lightning Crash!" From dark clouds up above lightning shot down, hitting a third of the sixth division. I jumped out of my hiding place, clashing blades with some random soul reaper. Mouken followed, her blade, already elating lightning.

She laughed, grinning and starting to slash away. I scowled at her enthusiasm, _She's going to get herself killed someday. _I thought as my blade ripped through a soul reapers chest. "Roar, Zabimaru." I jumped up, dodging the jagged, whip blade. I looked to my right seeing the red haired lieutenant. "I have no business with you, leave." I said coldly, pointing my sword at him.

"You is it that you need to fight then?" He asked, getting into a stance. My brow narrowed, finding it easier to tell him. "Your captain, is who I need to fight right now. Mouken, get this obnoxious baboon out of my way!" Right there, lightning shot down at Abarai. He dodged it, but wasn't able to avoid the kick from my sister. I looked across our battlefield, seeing not many soul reapers were left, but I was able to spot him.

Kuchiki was standing a couple feet away from me. I guess he had figured out I was here to fight him. "Mouken," I said, catching her attention. "Get all other eyes out of here. I want to fight him without an disturbances." My sister laughed, striking down the other soul reapers. She laughed again as she grabbed Abarai's hair. "Come on big boy, we're fighting somewhere else!" She was gone with him in a second.

"Why do you want to fight me so much?" The captain asked, gripping his sword with both of his hands. I lowered my sword and sheathed it. I sighed, looking at him with a deadly look.

"I do not wish to fight you. I am not you enemy." A flash of shock went through his steel, gray eyes, but it quickly vanished. "Don't worry after I explain, I'll collect my sister before she kills you lieutenant. Lower your sword and let me explain." His eyes narrowed, but he sheathed his blade. I smirked slightly, "Thank you." I took some seconds to build myself up and I opened my mouth to speak.

"My sister and I were cared under your wife Hisana, but she left later to marry you. My sister was very upset that Hisana left us like that, but I didn't really mind. After all, she was in control of her life. At one point my sister wanted to go see Hisana, unfortunately when we tried we ran into hollows. Mouken's eyes were slashed open and that is why she is blind now. Years later we entered the soul banishers and became one of them, we were told that the first could heal my sister's eyes and give her sight. During our time there, we heard Hisana had died. Mouken instantly thought you were the reason she died, I didn't, but went along with her. Over the years I've realized how foul this organization is. Killing innocent just to revive one person. You don't have to believe what I have said. After all you just met me, I'm a complete stranger and to you, enemy."

I took my sword out of it's sheath. Kuchiki instantly gripped the hilt of his. I raised my blade and quickly stabbing my side. I kept hurting myself, by slashing my arms here and there and gave myself a deep wound in my leg. Kuchiki looked at me like I was nuts. After I finished I placed my sword on the grass and cleaned it spotless. I sheathed it and turned my back to him. "I'm not your enemy," I said, panting harshly.

"I'll go collect my sister now. Once she sees this, she'll think I lost." I was about to flash step away, when I remembered something. "Oh. You don't have to but, can you do me a favor."

"Give this message to Hunter Kari for me."

**XXXXX **

**? **

"Uncle~" A dark haired girl sang, tilting her head to the side, blooding running down the side of her face. "That's enough training for today." A man in a dark hood said, sheathing his weapon. "But I wanna fight more~ Blood. I just love it!" She jumped up and down, her cut off leg slowly regenerating. "Chi, that's enough." At the sound of her name her head lowered. It stayed like that for a minute and then she looked up again. "I-I'm sorry Uncle." She whispered, barely audible to her relative. "I-I'll go back to my room."

Chi quickly ran out of the large room and back to her own. The man in the dark hood sighed, rubbing his temples. "We're so close. We just need a couple more and a sacrifice. Then I'll be able to fix her."

"Are we still aiming for Hunter, sir?" A dark figure said. Totem walked in, looking at his leader. The man nodded. "Hunter is very strong and it best to get rid of him that way instead of fighting." Totem walked closer to the man, soon pausing in front of him. "Isn't it about time, leader-sama? To take that hood off and show Hunter who you are. Not only that, but have him see what his friend Terra now is."

"Yes," He replied, removing the hood that covered his face. The hood revealed a man of his late thirties. Blazing red hair, and deceivingly kind blue eyes. Totem smiled from under his hood. He bowed his head.

"Welcome back, Drake."

**AN: If you don't remember, Drake was Hunter's teacher. Terra was Hunter's best friend when he was in the organization. If you want to look back read Sinner and Saint chapter 15**


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness

**AN: School is starting... Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like. I've been watching/reading D. Gray-man. D. Gray-man is pretty awesome, it's an amazing anime. I swear I finished it in five days, including the manga. Kanda is so cool...**

**Kage Kurai: In a good way or a bad way? **

Chapter 9: Darkness

**Aco's POV **

Three days have passed since the meeting. Not much has really happened, other than tension from the soul banishers. A lot of soul reapers have been found dead during patrols, now each patrol has to have a captain with them. Captain Zaraki has been having fun for these past couple of days. I've been trying to visit Hunter as much I as I can, but it's not easy with all this chaos.

Yujin is starting to worry me. He's been oddly quiet and has been sitting around drawing all day. He doesn't say anything, unless you speak to him. I wonder if it's because all the things that are going on. Another thing worrying me is that Yujin's power as been odd too. His reiatsu seems like hollow lately, not only that, but I've been sensing something like soul banisher. I wonder if he's spy for them. I don't know, everything is so messed up right now.

**XXXXX**

"Little brother," I cooed walking into the squad ten's office. He groaned instantly, avoiding eye contact. I frowned, "That's rude." He said nothing, going quietly back to his reports. I sighed, walking over to him. I sat down some papers on his desk. "Don't worry, I'm not staying long. Just here to deliver these." He looked over to them, grabbing a sheet of paper and looking it over. "Shouldn't Kira be doing this?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I got bored, so I decided to do it." Was my response. I laid both my hands no the desk, looking at the room. It seemed oddly quiet, but I realized Matsumoto wasn't in the room at the moment. "How's Hinamori doing?" I asked, standing straight up again. "I haven't been able to see her lately." He sat the sheet of paper down and laid is brush down. "She's been doing fine, but with Hunter being one of them. I think that had shocked us all." I felt a heavy weight of sadness suddenly fall onto my chest.

I still didn't know if Hunter was going to executed or not. The head captain was still deciding and it was starting to become tedious. I heaved another sigh. "Well, I have to get going little bro. See you later." I waved good-bye and he waved back. I walked out of the office, closing the door slowly behind me. I leaned my back against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

_I wonder what else is going to happen? All this... Hunter imprisoned I still don't know who or maybe even what Yujin is, and to top it off we have crazy enemies that want to kill us. I swear, peace here lasts for only two months. _I broke myself out of my thoughts, walking out of the tenth division. Along the way back to my own division were a couple of soul reapers saying hello. I would smile and wave, then start walking forward again. I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Captain Aco!" I turned around seeing Renji and Rukia running towards me. They faces were in a hurried and it looked like something bad was happening. "Hi guys! Ummm, is there something wrong?" They nodded their heads as they approached me. Rukia instantly grabbed my arm, pulling me, who knows where. "Is Matsumoto drunk?" I asked, letting Rukia pull me away. "Worse," Renji said. I felt a sick feeling crawl into my stomach.

"What the heck is worse than Matsumoto getting drunk, AGAIN?" Renji looked away. I guess he didn't want to tell me what was happening. I looked at Rukia, hoping she would give me an answer. She sighed, giving me a face. "Yujin is fighting Captain Zaraki." I stopped in my place. That was worse than Matusumoto getting drunk for the one hundredth time. "Lead me." I said, knowing this was not going to be fun.

**XXXXX **

We soon arrived at Squad 11. My two friends were right, Yujin was fighting Captain Zaraki. Expect, he was actually doing pretty good. His zanpakuto wasn't released yet. Good thing Yujin was fast. We walked into their training grounds, seeing the two going at each other. Yujin was panting harshly and so was Captain Zaraki. Both had their weapons drawn, I was only happy to see no blood.

"Come on. Is that *Huff*all you can *Huff* do old man?" Yujin taunted, smirking devilishly as he raised his swords, pointing it at the barbaric captain. Zaraki smirked, raising his sword. "Just getting started, squirt." The both charged at each other, clashing blades back and forth. Like what Yujin did with me, he was moving only inches to dodge any attack. He kept dodging each attack, instead of actually attacking. "Go Ken-chan!" I could hear Yachiru shout. The small lieutenant was waving her hands in the air, cheering on her captain.

"Shatter the moon and the heavens above, Boshoku!" The scythe came into place, making Zaraki have to jump back from the reiatsu exploding all over the room. Yujin jumped in the air, slicing horizontally at the captain. I could see Zaraki was having a lot of fun from the way he was smiling. The kinda made shivers go up my spine. "How long have they been doing this?" I asked Renji. He seemed to know what was going on. He shrugged, "I really don't know. Maybe a couple of hours."

I looked back at the fight, seeing Yujin get thrown to the side, but he got right back up, avoiding the rugged blade. I could see from this fight Yujin had gotten better from the last time we fought and in such a short amount of time. He was getting better by the day. I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts as I saw a sword coming at me. I ducked down as Zaraki's sword went through the wall behind me. It felt like my heart had stopped for a couple of seconds.

I glared up at the taller man, narrowing my eyes. I got up, brushing some dust off my clothing and walking over to Yujin. "That's enough lets go." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. As we walked out it was pure silence.

"Aww, why did you pull me out?" Yujin demanded, crossing his arms. "That fight was just starting to get tense." We walked side by side. "You were overworking yourself," I replied. "Over fighting is bad." Yujin looked away, starring at the ground. He quickly returned his zanpakuto to it's normal state and sheathed it. "You sound like a mother. Don't do this and don't that."

I gigged, patting his head." I am an older sister. We women are just born like this." He narrowed his eyes giving me a funny look.

**XXXXX**

**? - Middle of Night**

I took out my zanpakuto, looking at the blade. I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes and opening them back up. I smirked, seeing the usual steel gray color turn into black. "Not much longer," I whispered quietly to my zanpakuto. "If only the organization would attack sooner. To bad I can't tell them what to do. They still don't know who I am." I laughed to myself, sitting back up. I ran my finger down the flat side of the sword.

"You''l taste sweet blood soon. We don't have to wait too long..."Akuma hantā(Demon Hunter)." I put the sword back into it's sheath, suddenly feeling a deep weight in my chest. "Not much longer, little sister. And don't worry I haven't forgotten." I opened my mouth and began to speak.

"Come here for the shadows are coming close,

Hold on tight to what you cherish the most,

I won't let them hurt you,

They'll have to take me too,

Your my shining light,

So I'll clutch you tight,

I just wish,

That you'd miss,

My,

Last,

Words,

"I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 10: Return of the Storm

**AN: Ugh... I'm in the mood to where I want to write another story... but I already have a lot I need to finish. So, I'm on a mission to get some of my stories done. Also, I feel like I'm going to fast for this story. I'm the kind of person that can't keep writing for that long, nor think of enough ideas. ****  
**

**Also more to ramble on about. I want to get this done, so that _one_ chapter that I have been doting about will be the next. This might be shorter than Sinner and Saint. Sorry, but I don't know if I have any motivation for this story anymore. **

**Kage Kurai: I wrote the poem. Glad you like it :D **

Chapter 10: Return of the Storm

**Hunter's POV **

I sat in a Seireitei prison cell, thinking to myself of the current events. My whole past was unfolding, I was now an enemy to the soul reapers, Yujin was still a complete mystery, and my old friends were trying to kill me. Well, then again Mouken was never my friend. We had been mortal enemies from the day I was born. I chuckled, remembering what Kuchiki had told me a couple days ago. A message from Knight.

_I suddenly heard footsteps slowly approaching the area I was in. I sat up, looking at the figure that had stopped in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise by the person, who stood before me. "Kuchiki?" I exclaimed in astonishment. "Why are you here of all people? Did you decided to come here and gut me?" The sixth division captain said nothing, just giving me that cold glare of his._

_"I have a message from your friend Knight." _

_I could feel my heart stop at the mention of the name. Knight, he was still trying to find a way out. "What was it?" I asked, my true personality coming into place. _

_"He's almost here," Kuchiki answered. I now, could feel my heart pounding like a drum. "He's almost here?" I said a loud. _

"He's almost here," I said a loud again. I looked up at the ceiling of this place, nervousness coming back into my body. "The first Soul Banisher is almost here. Damn, I hope everyone can stop them soon. We don't need another giant war again."I said, laying on the cold floor. To lazy to pick myself up and go lay on the cot, which was just as hard and horrible as the floor. As I thought to myself, Knight came into my mind.

"Are you still trying to get out?" I spoke, remembering something that had surprised me long ago.

_"Hey, Knight what are you doing out here? It's cold and besides, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked, walking over to the white haired man. I sat down next to him. Knight was looking down at his hands with absolute not sign of an expression written across his face. "Dude, are you okay?" Knight finally looked up, staring at me with the same face. He got up quietly and started to head for the inside. _

_I couldn't help, but feel surprise, he usually answers questions, not just walk off with a scary face like that. I got back onto my feet, wanting to go over to him and to keep pestering him about his mood, but he suddenly stopped. I could hear a sigh coming from his lips. _

_"Try to get out of here." He said. I was taken back at that. 'Get out of here', what the heck was he even talking about. I opened my mouth to speak, but he took that chance away from me. "This place his hell, and it's best if you get out. You have no idea of what lies within this place. Hunter, whatever you do, getting out of this organization needs to be your top priority."_

_I ran up to him, making sure I faced him. I stared at the older man. "What do you mean 'get out'? And darkness, what do you mean by that too?" Knight looked down at the ground, trying to avoid my eyes. "Why ask me of all people and if you hate it here, why don't you leave." He didn't looked back up, shifting his feet side to side._

_"I'm telling you, cause you will end up as the strongest of this place someday, but your the most naive. To answer your first question," he paused and took a breath. Knight looked back up and walked around me. I turned around, ready to ask more questions, but he took that chance away again. "I have someone here I still need to show the light to. If I can get that person back, I'll leave with them, but it might be too late. Kid, get out of here anyway you can." _

I still thought it was quite odd. That conversation I had had with him. Knight was a strange dude, but not that weird. I sat thinking about that darkness he had talked about, I wonder if it was the first banisher. From what I heard about him from he others, he was the worst of all of us.

I sat up again, getting in odd feeling from my gut. I looked around the room wondering what it was. Then, a loud bang shook the area! I jumped up in surprise wondering what was going on. Then suddenly, the wall to my cell was blasted open. I brought my hands up, to cover my face from the the rumble that had hit me. I soon looked up, seeing someone where the wall stood.

It was she, with green long hair. She wore a black cape with skinny clothing that showed the outlines of her body. My eyes widened at the sight of this lady. Her eyes were the same as I had last remembered, but her face was twisted in hate. She chuckled evilly, smiling at me. It wasn't the same smile I was used too.

"It's been a while Hunter." She started to laugh. "Whats with that look? I have I changed that much to have scared you?"

I inhaled deeply, soon exhaling.

"Terra."

**XXXXX **

**Aco's POV **

"Intruders in the Seireitei! I repeat, intruders in the Seireitei!" The loud alarm awoke me from my sleep. I perked my head up quickly, trying to take in the message as it pounded in my head. When it finally went through, I dashed out of bed, hurriedly getting my clothing on and jumping out the door.

When I got into the hallway, Yujin was up with a panicked look in his eyes. "Wh-whats going?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to tell him.

"Come on, lets go find someone who does!" We both flash stepped out of building and the both of us were outside soon. I looked over to prison Hunter was being held in, my eyes widened in surprise, seeing smoke coming from the building. "Yujin, lets go!" I flash stepped quickly and as fast as I could.

_Are the Soul Banishers back? _I thought, panicking as my heart began to race. _They were pretty intent on killing Hunter. Are they back to kill him? _I brushed the thoughts away, not wanting to worry myself to badly. I turned my head at the sound of another flash step. It was my younger brother Toshiro.

"Shiro! Do you know whats going on!?" I yelled, hoping he would know. Sadly, he shook his head.

"I have no idea. Other than a new Soul Banisher has been sighted." I gulped. _Another? Crap, maybe they are here to kill hunter. _I started putting more power to my feet and I began to flash step even further. I was soon way ahead of Yujin and Toshiro, before I knew it I was in front of the Seireitei prisons.

I was about to walk in, when I heard the hiss of a flash step. I jumped away as something smashed the ground where I was. I landed safely on my feet to see, a girl with her fist in the spot where I was. She was about my age, maybe younger. Her hair was messy and black, it looked like she hadn't combed it in a while. Her eyes were red and her clothes were in dirty and the red all over it, the red looked like crusted blood. She looked up at me, her face was twisted in craziness.

"Hello~," She said, tilting her head to the side. "I'm gonna kill you~." She dashed at me with inhuman speed. I took out my zanpakuto, blocking her attack. She started to laugh in a crazy way. I flash stepped away, trying to avoid the girl. _Exactly how many insane people am I going to meet? So far, two. _I cursed inside my mind, I did not like the fact of fighting people who were mentally unstable, it highly disturbed me. The girl started to laugh again, but she stopped and open her mouth.

"Rose of white have been stained with blood, stained with blood, stained with blood. Rose of white have been stained with blood my dead lady!" She started to twirl around, like she was dancing. She repeated her song as she danced around.

"Aco!" I turned my head around to see Toshiro and Yujin. They both looked at the insane girl, their faces looking concerned. "Who is this girl?" Yujin asked, gripping the handle of his sword. Toshiro did the same, from the looks on his face he didn't like the looks of this person either. I looked back at the insane girl, sighing loudly.

"I don't know who she is, but if anything she's another Soul Banisher. Just, not a stable one." The girl stopped dancing and singing. Her head hung, you couldn't see the look on her face from her hair. She soon looked back up, the insanity was gone from her features.

"I apologize for that." She spoke calmly, in a nice soothing voice. It surprised me, from what I could see now the girl had split personalities. She ran her fingers through her hair and all the mess disappeared. "Unfortunately, my other side doesn't always fight. My name is Chi by the way. No need to say yours, I already now, who the two captains are." Chi picked her arm up, until it was almost in front of her face. "If you don't mind, I need to stall you for a bit." She bit her arm and blood spurted out of it. It trickled down her arm and began to drop onto the ground.

Soon, the blood dashed at us. All three of us dodged out of the way. Blood began to pour out of the girl's arm and zoom at us. I went to the right, avoiding the blood, but it had nicked my face, creating a unseemly large cut. "What the heck!?" I screamed, wondering what the heck was going on. This girl's blood was like a sword!

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro's shikai activated and the ice dragon appeared over him. The white haired captain struck his sword down, the dragon freezing Chi's blood. The girl scowled and jumped back from Yujin, who was slashing at her with his blade.

"Come on Chi, we're done!"

Another voice came from inside the building and a woman with green hair walked out. She huffed loudly, placing her left hand on her hips. "I got Hunter back to the organization, lets go. We have the last piece." At the mention of Hunter's name, I dashed at the new person. She growled, blocking my blade with one of her own.

"Where is he!?" I demanded. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Your Aco Hitsugaya right? I guess leader-sama won't mind the extra guest." She smirked, jumping away and threw something into the air. It was a small round ball and it flashed and there was a white square behind the green haired woman. "This is the last one I have, Chi lets go!" Before I knew it, Chi had grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me in with her into the light. The other jumped in right after we did, and I could see Toshiro and Yujin get in as well.

**AN: That ONE chapter will be next! I'm excited, but my homework might be too much. Hope you all enjoyed, please review. **


End file.
